Adam and TAnya's first date
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Adam finally gets the courage to ask Tanya out set during zeo


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

**Summary: this is another challenge fic from GoldDragonNinja but this one is Adam/Tanya unlike all the others I've wrote from his challenges which are either ninja storm or Megaforce any way in this story Adam finally asks Tanya out on a date.**

**Adam and Tanya's First date **

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

It was the last day of the week for the students at Angel Grove high and they were all looking forward to the weekend away from school and just hanging with their friends. Adam Park (The Green Zeo Ranger) was putting some books in his locker that he wouldn't need until next week also Adam was feeling a little nervous he was waiting for his friend Tanya Sloan (The Yellow Zeo Ranger) to show up her locker was a couple down from his and they usually walked to the Youth Center together. Finally Tanya showed up and smiled seeing Adam was waiting for her.

"Hey Tanya" said Adam.

"Hey Adam" responded Tanya.

The two of them walked silently out of the school and decided to cut through the park on the way to Ernie's to meet up with Tommy and Katherine, Rocky would meet them later he was helping out at the Angel Grove Shelter.

"Uhm Tanya I was uhm wondering if you were uhm doinganythingthisweekend" said Adam accidentally blurting the end bit out in one go.

"What was that Adam?" asked Tanya.

"I was wondering if you were uhm doing anything this weekend?" asked Adam finally controlling his nerves enough to say what he wanted.

"No I'm not doing anything why do you ask" responded Tanya, wondering if Adam was finally going to ask her out.

"Well I was wondering if you fancied going out with me to the movies or a restaurant?" Adam asked.

Tanya grabs Adam, hugs him and then said "I'd love to go out with you I have been waiting for you to ask me for a while"

"I know and I'm sorry it's took this long but I was always afraid you would say no"

"But I probably would have said yes Adam you are the only person apart from Kat who understands my sense of humor"

"Ok so I'll pick you up around 2 pm tomorrow and we can do whatever you want"

"Cool now let's go tell the others the good news" said Tanya.

The two of them linked arms and completed the walked to Ernie's.

_**Adam and Tanya's First date**_

Half an hour later they reached Ernie's and found Kat and Tommy waiting for them.

"Hey guy's how's it going?" asked Tommy.

"Great Adam just asked me out" said Tanya excitedly.

"Congratulations Girlfriend" said Kat as she hugged Tanya, and the two of them walked over to the bar to order drinks for the four of them.

Meanwhile Adam and Tommy were talking.

"So you finally grew a set and asked her out?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah but I was still nervous as hell" said Adam.

"But hey you still asked her out before you lost her Bro"

"Yeah I feel sorry for Rocky I mean he was talking about asking Aisha out ever since we first meet her"

"Well after we've defeated Mondo let's get him a ticket to Africa so he can go and find Aisha and tell her that he wants her"

The Two guy's bumped fists as Tanya and Kat came back over to the table and Kat asked.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"After Graduation were going to get Rocky a plane ticket to Africa so he can go and tell Aisha that he loves her" said Tommy.

"Good thinking guys we want to help as well" said Tanya.

"So when are you going on your date?" asked Kat.

"Tomorrow Adam's coming to pick me up at 2"

"Just remember that my parents will expect you at some time tomorrow evening since your staying at mine while your folks are out of town"

"Yeah Adam can drop me off at yours after our date"

The four Rangers now glad that all the details were sorted, finished their Drinks and Tommy went to order some more as Rocky came in looking worn out.

"Don't worry bro Tommy'll get you a drink" said Adam.

"Can you get me some food to?" asked Rocky.

"Sure" said Adam as he left the table to go to the bar and said to Tommy. "Rocky said can you get him some food as well as a drink?"

"Yeah I will, Hey Ernie can I have Rocky's usual added to the order?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah no problem, I'll bring them over in a minute"

"Thanks Ernie"

Tommy returned to the table and told them Ernie would bring them over which he did a few minutes later after they finished them they headed home Kat went to Tanya's with her so they could sort through Tanya's clothes for her date tomorrow.

_**Adam and Tanya's First date**_

The next Day Tanya woke up and was so excited that today was the day of her and Adams first date, Kat came round at 11 to help Tanya with her hair, make up and to make sure they still agreed on the clothes they straitened Tanya's hair and put in a curl at the bottom. They finally started getting Tanya ready she looked in the full length mirror on her wardrobe with the chosen out fit on she had a Yellow Turtle Neck Shirt a pair of cut off Blue Jean Shorts and a pair of Red Shoes on and had a Blue Denim Jacket to finish the look off.

"You know something I don't like it the bottoms don't work" said Tanya.

"Ok then lets try this" said Kat as she passed her a pair Pink Pants and said "Try them and see what you think?"

"It looks better but I'm still not sure I don't normally wear Pink, and I want to look perfect for Adam"

"Girl Adam loves you not because of how you look but because of your personality the two of you compliment each other perfectly, and besides times up Adams outside so lets get your Jacket on and its time for you to go"

There was a knock on the door as Tanya made her way down the stairs and Kat opened the door.

Adam stood their in a Green Shirt, smart Blue Jeans, Green Shoes and a Black Denim Jacket to complete his outfit, and when he saw Tanya his moth dropped open.

"Wow Tanya you look so beautiful" said Adam managing to regain his composure.

"Thanks Adam you look awesome to"

"Well you two had better go I'll see you later and I'll have a change of clothes for you" said Kat as she ushered them out the house.

_**Adam and Tanya's First date**_

The two reached the Cinema and looked at the choice of films.

"So what do you want to see?" asked Adam.

"Independence Day it has my favorite actor in it" said Tanya.

"Ok Two for Independence Day please" Adam said to the ticket seller.

"Here you go sir, and enjoy the film" said the ticket seller.

"Thank you" replied Adam.

They went into the room showing the film they had tickets for and found their seats and watched the film.

"That was awesome" said Tanya.

"Yeah it was I enjoyed it as well" said Adam, as they walked towards a restaurant and went in Adam had taken the liberty of reserving seats he had rang this morning to see if they had a table for he and Tanya.

Adam gave his name to the clerk at the desk and he and Tanya were lead by a waiter to their table and presented with a menu each. They both ordered their food and enjoyed the romantic feeling in the restaurant and the same feeling that was coming from each of them, they knew they were ready to take the next step but both were nervous about making it.

"Tanya do you want to come with me on a walk through the park?" asked Adam breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Yeah I'd love to Adam" said Tanya.

Adam paid the bill and they left the restaurant heading for the park.

_**Adam and Tanya's First date**_

Ten minutes later they were at the park and were holding hands as they walked they found a spot that looked over the lake and both of them were sure it was the place Tommy and Kat had talked about being so romantic as the sun set and they realised that the sun was close to setting.

"Hey Adam lets stay hear a few minutes" Tanya said pointing to some rocks then adding "And watch the Sun setting"

"Ok it's a beautiful place to sit and watch the sun set from anyway" said Adam paying no attention to the sun set and watching Tanya.

_**Adam and Tanya's First date**_

After the Sun had set and the Street lights were starting to brighten the park they got off the rocks and linked arms as they began walking towards Kats house, until they saw a gang of bikers coming straight towards them Adam on instinct pulled himself and Tanya away from them but unfortunately he couldn't regain his balance and pulled Tanya into the lake with him.

As they surfaced they realized each other's clothing including their Jackets were soaking wet and despite the fact it was becoming night time Adam and Tanya began swimming round in the lake and laughing for no reason what so ever.

"Tanya I have something I need to say" said Adam while they were still in the lake.

"Go on Adam tell me" said Tanya.

"Ok well here goes nothing, Tanya I love you"

Tanya stopped moving and looked at Adam and said "I know you do and I love you too"

The two of them swam to each other and shared their first kiss as the Full Moon began to appear from behind some of the building surrounding Angel Grove Park.

The two made their way out of the lake and began their walk back to Kat's holding hands as Boyfriend and Girlfriend for the first time.

_**Adam and Tanya's First date**_

About ten minutes later Adam and Tanya walked up the Path way to Kats house and knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer it, which just happened to be Kat she took one look at Tanya and Adam and shook her head.

"So what did you two get up to?" Kat asked.

"We went swimming" said Tanya as she and Adam burst out laughing.

"Will I regret it if I ask how the date went?"

"No the date went fine then we went for a walk through the park and watched the sun set from the lake, then as we started to leave a group of bikers came straight towards us and Adam pulled us both out the way but unfortunately we fell in the lake"

Kat finally noticed that Adam was holding Tanya in a romantic way just like Tommy did to her.

"Anything else happen?"

"Yeah, one other thing" said Adam as he and Tanya shared a passionate kiss in front of Kat.

Kat had to clear her throat to get them to break the kiss.

"Sorry" said Tanya to Kat.

"Hey don't be me and Tommy are just as bad"

"True, anyway I'll leave you two girls and I'll see you tomorrow baby" said Adam as he shared another kiss with Tanya and then turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow honey" called Tanya as Adam reached the bottom of the path, he walked round the corner until he realized how wet his clothing was so he used his communicator and Teleported to his house to change clothes.

_**Adam and Tanya's First date**_

A few hours later he was getting ready for bed when his communicator went off.

"Adam here" he said.

"Just wanted to wish you a good night's sleep" said Tanya's voice.

"Same to you my love"

"Good night"

"Good night"

They both ended up going to sleep with twin smiles on their faces.

**The end **


End file.
